wariofandomcom-20200213-history
Body Rock
Body Rock is the theme of the TV show Jimmy's Aerobics from the game WarioWare D.I.Y.. It consists of Jimmy T. doing aerobics while two women participate in the background. Game Appearances * WarioWare: D.I.Y. (2010) * WarioWare Gold (2018) Genre * Pop * Disco Sung By * Female Singer (Faye Hoerauf) * Male Rapper (Jonathan Veckley) Music and Lyrics by * Kenichi Nishikami, Takeru Kanazaki Arranged and Produced by * Kenichi Nishikami, Takeru Kanazaki Length * 2:35 (D.I.Y.) * 2:11 (Gold) Lyrics Peppy bass/brass/synth melody with pop drums, up-tempo 4 (E minor) Lines sung as backing vocals are in square brackets Female Singer: Gettin' fit and funky, is that your desire? Get down and boogie 'till you catch fire! Hoo! Dancing shakes the soul and makes you feel alive! Shapes up your body - high five! Shake! Synth out; brass section after each second/fourth line of half of the following 2 stanzas Female Singer: You've got the will, to get fit and trim, Now shake a leg and you will get slim! Male Rapper: You know it, baby! Female Singer: Turning heads, on the singles scene, You'll be the fitness king or queen! Male Rapper: Your majesty! Organ/synth in Female Singer: Now it's time to get on the floor Then dance, and dance, and dance some more! Show them all how you get it done, With moves as hot as the sun! Organ/synth out; same instrument style as first chorus Female Singer: Gettin' fit and funky, is that your desire? Get down and boogie 'till you catch fire! Hoo! Dancing shakes the soul and makes you feel alive! Shapes up your body - high five! Shake! Brass out, organ in; brass after each fourth line Male Rapper: Yo! It's time to show me all your fine moves! I hear the music playing - do you feel the fine grooves? Dancing's the key and life is the lock! I'll talk the talk, while you walk the walk! The beat starts and you're in motion! Dance will transform you like a potion! Female Singer: There's no stopping you now! Organ out; same instrument style as first chorus Female Singer: Boogie, body, rhythm and magic dancing charms, Height-weight proportioned, nice legs and arms! Yeah! Once you start, you'll never wanna stop! Makes your mind spin, and body rock! Ah-h-h! Male Rapper: Rock the house! All other instruments drop out, except synth and drums Song ends Key Change * E minor Trivia * In the original version, the intro music was added before the actual song starts and speeds up every time you clear a level in the game; however, in the Gold ''version, the same song, but without the intro music and adding the "Game Over" music at the end of the tune was played. * The French version ("Jim' tonique")'' is a reference to the French TV aerobics show Gym Tonic. * The Italian version ("Balla con Jimmy") is roughly translated to "Dance with Jimmy". Category:Songs Category:Songs with vocals Category:WarioWare: D.I.Y. songs Category:WarioWare Gold songs Category:Music